1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency alert signaling method and a digital television receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, natural disasters including an unexpected earthquake, a flood and the like or emergency situations including a terror, incendiarism and the like are frequently take place. Moreover, damages caused by the natural disaster due to an environmental pollution or by the terror are widely expanded and their spreading effects get more powerful.
In case that the above-illustrated emergency takes place, a terrestrial broadcasting station collects data of the emergency, adjusts the collected data and then sends news relating to the emergency in a format of a newsflash or the like after duration.
In case that the emergency takes place, almost every broadcasting station transmits the newsflash to provide broadcast news associated with the emergency to viewers.
However, in operating the emergency alert system in the above-explained broadcasting, the related art method has the following problems.
First of all, all channels of the broadcasting simultaneously broadcast the almost similar newsflashes. Hence, it is undesirable in aspect of the efficient management of broadcast channels.
Secondly, in case that the emergency has occurred, a new table should be added within the PSIP (program and system information protocol) to provide information associated with the emergency to viewers collectively.